


El amor que cargan sus hombros

by menteuse



Series: Oi Capitán [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Childhood Memories
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7536925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/menteuse/pseuds/menteuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanji respondería que sí, pero la respuesta no sirve si no conoce la pregunta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El amor que cargan sus hombros

**Author's Note:**

> Lamentablemente One Piece no me pertenece.
> 
> Basado en la teoría de que Sanji abandono a su familia luego de que su padre asesinara a su madre.

Sanji despierta cada mañana con un sentimiento extraño atorado en el pecho y un ligero martilleo en su cabeza, no alcanza a ser doloroso pero se siente como un peso sobre sus hombros. A veces, cuando está solo, se hace más persistente y otras simplemente desaparece en el cumulo de sensaciones que implica ser un pirata.

Días como hoy, tan calmados y temprano por la mañana, tiene esa sensación punzando su cuerpo.

Y en la soledad lo envuelve una sensación de ahogo, como si su cuerpo se sumergiera en las profundidades del mar pero sus pulmones siguen llenándose de aire. Se mueve con destreza aunque sus manos se sienten lentas y desagradables por el hormigueo que recorre sus nervios, a veces piensa que usa sus piernas para luchar porque sus hombros pesan demasiado.

Cuando termina sus labores se permite cerrar los ojos, intenta descansar y que el humo del cigarro se lleve sus problemas al escapar de sus labios, desea que desaparezcan en el aire y no vuelvan nunca, sin embargo no tiene tanta suerte. El sueño ligero lo atrapa al igual que los recuerdos.

_— Todas las mujeres de este mundo son fuertes, tu padre no lo entiende, no ve el valor de las personas más allá de su fuerza física pero tú no tienes que ser como ellos Sanji. — Una señora rubia y alta le acariciaba las mejillas. En su mente el rostro de la dama es borroso pero algo en ella lo hace sentir bien como si estuviera en casa, como si estar con ella fuera correcto— Tú vas a ser un buen hombre, fuerte y guapo. Dime cariño, ¿Vas a amar a las mujeres tanto como mamí te ama a ti?_

_Él no responde, fija sus ojos en el enorme cuerpo de agua que se extiende a su espalda. Las olas mecen el barco suavemente y es que el tiempo esa mañana era excelente para navegar. La dama tenía su vista fija en él, no podía verlo más si sentirlo al igual que el llanto ajeno. No entiende porque llora sin embargo le gustaría que dejara de hacerlo._

_— Este mundo puede ser cruel hijo, lo único que hace la vida digna de vivirla es el amor. Ambos sabemos que sucederá conmigo pero solo tú puedes decidir que harás con tus sueños, solo te pido que seas un hombre de principios y que ames con todo el corazón. Sanji, ¿Puedes hacer eso por mí?_

_La miro y vio solo el reflejo de un niño asustado, sus labios apenas se entreabrieron…_

— Sí, lo haré. — Dice sin pensarlo. La simple palabra sale de sus labios dejando una sensación de libertad tras ella.  
— ¿Hacer qué?

Luffy apenas deja de masticar para hablar pero centra sus ojos él, y a Sanji le cuesta ubicarse en el espacio. Es su cocina, el capitán tiene las manos puestas sobre su comida, nada del otro mundo.

— No lo sé. — Despertó con la mente en blanco y no está seguro de cuánto tiempo durmió, solo sabe que su respuesta es un sí y eso no ayuda en nada si no conoce la pregunta.  
— Bueno sea lo que sea, lo harás bien. Eres un buen tipo Sanji.

El peso en sus hombros se alivia un poco, pero sigue allí.


End file.
